Joint review of an electronic document often involves a single computer connected to a large-format display device, such as a projector. The program utilized to create the document, such as a word processing application program, is typically utilized to present and navigate the document under review. Document reviewers typically follow along with the display of the document on the large-format display device. In practice, this leads to all of the document reviewers viewing exactly the same content. Moreover, because the user interface provided by the document creation program is not optimized for a large-format display device, the document as presented may be difficult to read.
Some document reviewers might also opt to open a copy of the document under review on their own computing device, such as a laptop computer. The review of the document by these reviewers, however, occurs in a manner that is disconnected from the review of the document by the other reviewers. Consequently, the common joint review practices described above can lead to considerable manual navigation within the document under review, especially for long documents. Moreover, the user interface provided by the document creation program may not be configured to take advantage of enhanced capabilities provided by each reviewer's computing device.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.